


Distraction

by TwinsintheTardis



Category: British Actor RPF, David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Married Sex, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsintheTardis/pseuds/TwinsintheTardis
Summary: “You can’t leave me in this state.” he says pointing at his cock.“Oh can’t I?” replies her with a smirk on her face.
Relationships: David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant
Kudos: 2





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here we go again. A second Georgia and David fic and as usual we are really sorry if you both ever come across this.. we love you so much <333

It’s a calm afternoon and David has come back home after a full morning of filming.

“Hello? Is there anyone home?” he asks, but the house seems to be empty. Georgia must have taken the kids to the park to play.

He’s a little tired and decides to take a shower to release all the tension.

He goes to the bathroom, undresses, and looks in the mirror. He stares at his naked body. During quarantine, he had grown a long hair and beard and he’s actually proud of it.

Georgia had told him that he looks hot with that look and so he decided to keep it also because he is in the middle of shooting a series.

Continuing to look in the mirror, he touches his face, then he slowly trails it down to his neck. He gives his neck a light squeeze, which brings back some memories of some secret nights, and nearly chokes himself. While he gasps searching for some air, he stops his hands on his hairy chest. He feels his nipples harden underneath his fingers and automatically starts to caress them. His mouth is slightly agape and he slowly pushes himself closer to the sink until his crotch touches the cold surface of it to get some friction.

He suddenly becomes aware of his situation and stops. What is he doing? He thinks to himself. Touching himself just by looking at the mirror when his wife and kids could be back home at any moment.

He brings himself back to reality and gets into the shower. He lets the water falling on his skin. He’s finally able to release all the stress he had in his body since the crack of dawn. He feels relaxed and after a while, he turns off the water and gets out of the shower. 

A towel is around his waist. He dries off and puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey sweater, leaving it half-open on his chest. It wasn’t summer but the weather was warm.

Their home is very quiet and empty. So he decides to lay down a bit on the couch in the living room. He’s sure he only has very little time before the kids come back and bring chaos to the house

While he’s looking at his phone, he hears the front door open.

“Babe I'm home” Georgia shouts trying to understand if David is home or not.

‘I’m in here love.” David replies.

Georgia comes into the living room with their youngest daughter in her arms and places a short but sweet kiss on his mouth.

“How was work?” she asks.

“Mmh...good yeah” he says

“I’m a wee bit tired though. Where are the other kids?”

“Oh yes, my parents wanted to spend some time with them so they will stay at their house.”

“Ok, alright”

“I’m going to feed her and then put her into her cradle” says Georgia as she leaves the room.

David goes back to looking at his phone. He was reading some emails as he felt the couch drop-down next to him.

She lays her head on his shoulder and runs her hands through his hair.

“Your hair is so soft today love.”

“Mmh I used that new hair conditioner you bought me the other day” he replies without looking up from his screen.

Georgia clearly has something else in her mind and suddenly sits on David's lap.

“Baby what are you doing?” he asks her still without looking up from his phone.

“Nothing, I just want you to look at me, you’re only looking at that stupid thing since I’m here.”

“I’m so sorry but this is important, you know, it’s for work... I’ll be free in a couple of minutes, I just need to read this thing properly and-“

His body shudders as Georgia touches him through the fabric of his pants.

“G-Georgia”

She doesn’t stop and on the contrary, she increases the speed. She is now stroking him through his pants.

He becomes hard very quickly but he really wants to keep reading the email so that he can finish his work. So he tries to ignore her.

Georgia notices that her husband is trying to not get distracted. She is definitely not gonna give up easily. So she pulls the waistband of his sweatpants and touches his already hard cock without pulling down the pants.

“Fuck” he moans. “Please... I’m trying to work...let me...let me finish this.”

“Oh don’t worry love, keep doing your work and I’ll keep doing my work down here” she says as she starts to circle the tip of his cock with her fingers.

“I can’t...I can’t concentrate ...”

“With what David? Tell me”

“I can’t concentrate...with you touching me”

“Oh really?” she says as she takes his wet cock out of his pants and places her mouth around it.

He just can’t speak a word but he still tries to finish that damn email.

Her tongue is licking all his length while with her fingers she is cupping his balls massaging them.

She knows she is driving him crazy cause he has stopped speaking and replaced his words with moans. He also has now placed his hands in her hair to make her move faster. She is aware that he can’t last any longer.

But suddenly she stops and removes her mouth.

“Wh-what are you doing? '' he gasps.

“Keep doing it please” he begs but she isn’t listening to him.

“I think you should come back to what you were doing with your phone babe” as she licks the traces of his pre-cum from her lips.

“You-“ David says breathing heavily.

“Please I’m sorry I will stop, I was trying to keep working but I really can’t, I’ll get rid of this thing now” and he throws his phone on the carpet.

“ I don't want to do it anymore love” says Georgia.

“You what? Really? You can’t leave me in this state.” he says pointing at his cock.

“Oh can’t I?” replies her with a smirk on her face.

“Please Georgia, let’s finish this” says David practically begging.

But Georgia rolls down from him and stands up.

“You lost your chance baby” and she leaves the room.

David just sights and runs his hands through his hair.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself.” shouts Georgia from another room.

David is now curious. Why should have Georgia told him that? Does she want to keep going? Does she want to tease him a bit more? As he was trying to think about a million reasons why she could have told him that, Georgia comes back to the room and David gasps.

She was standing there completely naked looking down at him.

“Did you touch yourself ?” asks her.

“No, I didn't” he replies.

“Well done love” she says as she sways her way to him and sits on him again.

“So...” she says as she places her hands on his chest. “Let’s finish what we started shall we?” 

“Yeah...” David gasps as he places his fingers on Georgia’s breast stroking her nipples and his cock twitches in response.

This time she puts her fingers into her mouth and licks them. She then places those inside her pussy and begins to fuck on them. She arches her head. David is touching her nipples and she has her own fingers inside her. The feeling of her own fingers inside and David’s fingers around her nipples makes her moan.

David can only stare at her. Here is his wife, sitting on his hips fucking herself with her own fingers. The sound her fingers make inside her mixed with her moans is driving him crazy. He wants to touch his cock so bad so he removes one of his hands from her breast to place it on his cock to get some relief. 

“Don't” she orders.

“But...” 

“Just don’t”

“Georgia...please”

“What do you want David...just...just tell me” she gasps still fucking herself.

“I want to fuck you...now”

Hearing that she slowly takes her fingers out of herself and prepares her body to be positioned on his cock. She lowers her hips and she slowly takes all of David’s cock inside her.

“Fuck...you’re so wet for me”

“And you’re so big David” replies Georgia, still getting used to that presence like it's her first time.

She starts bouncing on him fast and deep with her hands on his hairy chest touching his nipples a little and tugging his hair. The moan that escapes David’s mouth is very loud.

“Oh you like it here, don’t you” she teases pulling harder.

In between the gasps and moans David is only able to say “mmh...keep...keep doing it”

She doesn’t get it repeated twice and if at first she only strokes them with her fingers, she now leans on him and bite one of those.

“My god this, this is heaven”

With her wife bouncing on him and biting him he can’t resist any longer and at one point he screams:

“Oh, Georgia...keep going...I’m nearly there” and he grabs her ass pushing his cock deeper inside her.

“Oh...yes...there” she moans as David hits her perfect spot. “I swear, keep hitting there...David”

David keeps thrusting into her with his cock and at the same time he presses her ass down on him. The sounds of their bodies slapping against each other fills the room.

They are both moving fast and the couch is creaking beneath them.

“Georgia” is the last thing David is able to say whilst his voice crackles a little as he comes inside her, filling his wife completely.

As soon as she feels the hot cum of David in her she comes too screaming his name.

They stay in that position for a while until their breaths are back to normal. She bends over him and leaves a passionate kiss on his lips.

“I love you” she says.

“I love you too babe” he replies.

She removes his cock out of her but she remains on his lap. David’s cum is coming down her thighs.

“Shall we take a shower?” asks him, laughing a bit and he wipes some of his cum with his fingers and brings it to Georgia’s mouth.

She sucks on his fingers and proposes: “Round two maybe?”

“Oh” smiles David “Let’s go then” and they both leave the living room and rush into the bathroom.


End file.
